Leap of Faith
by tatorxtotxkiller
Summary: Not your typical Head's story. Will Draco be true to Hermione when she leaves only to be replaced by a mysterious and potentially evil guest? DracoHermione My First Fic!
1. Surprise Surprise

Hermione Granger sat in her room on a hot August day reading her favorite book. One that she had read nearly sixteen times now. It was none other than Hogwarts: A History whose pages had been worn out and its edges dulled from being handled so much. She heard a faint tapping and looked away to see what had caused this disturbance. On the windowsill, sat a beautiful tawny owl. She walked to the window, unlatched it and took the letter off the patient owl. It took flight as soon as Hermione released the ribbon bound to its leg. Hermione sat on the edge of her bed and examined the letter. On the back, the Hogwarts crest sealed it shut.

"My Hogwarts letter," she whispered to herself.

School was always Hermione's favorite time of year. It was when she was granted as much access as she wanted to Madam Prince's library but the thing she missed most about school was not her best friends, Harry and Ron, or the homework she was thrilled to do but her most hated enemy, Draco Malfoy. Though she would never admit it to anyone, she secretly enjoyed it when Draco was calling her names or showing his legendary smirk or giving her any attention for that matter. Draco, over the summers was becoming quite a handsome man. Yes, a man is what Draco now was. He no longer was just a boy with slicked back platinum blond hair, it now hung down to cover his beautiful silver eyes, that were quite captivating in themselves. She often wished she could tell Draco how she truly felt about him and stop pretending like she wanted nothing more than to see him brutally murdered.

As Hermione began to open the letter, she noticed how it felt heavier than it usually did. Once it was open, Hermione found the reason to this question. It was dew to the gold badge with the letters "HG" inscribed on the face of it. A smile spread across Hermione's face as she jumped off of her bed and ran to her door. She flung it open and ran to the top of the stairs and yelled down.

"Mum, Dad. Guess what! I was made Head Girl!"

From the kitchen she heard her mom and dad yell in unison, "Honey, that's great!"

Hermione ran back to her room and spent the rest of the afternoon wondering who the Head Boy might be and reminiscing on all her memories of school and the wizarding world to which she belonged.

Meanwhile, miles away, a blond haired boy sat on his bed in a cold, dark room alone. Draco sat staring at the roof of his four-poster bed in the west wing of the Malfoy Manor. While his mind was wandering from one subject to the next he heard a loud knock coming from the other side of his door.

"Oh bloody hell mum. I told you, I'm not hungry!" Draco yelled without even moving from he bed. His mother had already been up to his room three times that afternoon to make sure he was okay and to see if he needed anything to eat. The door steadily began to open and Draco's father, Lucius, walked in with a trace of annoyance is his cold, gray eyes.

"Oh, father," Draco said as he jumped out of bed with his eyes glued to the floor.

"Sorry."

"Draco, you are to watch your tone when speaking to your mother. That kind of talk is only for muggle and mudblood filth. Got it?" Lucius finished with an air of disgust.

"Yes sir."

"Here," Lucius said as he thrust a tan envelope into Draco's hand. "Your Hogwarts letter has arrived."

Draco opened the letter with his father still in the room. Once he broke the seal and folded the flap back, a heavy, gold object fell to the floor. It was the size of a galleon and when Draco picked it up for further inspection, he realized that the letters "HB" were on the front of it.

"I'm Head Boy," he began as he looked to his father for praise.

"I would have excepted nothing less," and with that he turned and strode out of the room.

'Of course' Draco thought to himself as he rolled his eyes. He lied back down on his bed and read through the letter. 'Same as last year and the year before that' he thought. 'Wonder when mum will take me to Diagon Alley. Maybe she'll just get a house elf to do it. I really hate shopping.'

He sat pondering who the Head Girl might be because the letter did not tell him and one face flashed in his mind.

"Granger," he said out loud to himself. "This is going to be long year."

Draco spent the rest of the afternoon in his room, as he always does. He had no desire to be around his parents, who in his opinion should not have been allowed to have children. He sometimes pondered why there was not already a law prohibiting some from having kids, a death eater and his faithful yet terrified wife would have fallen under this category. It's not like he totally despised them, but they had very different views on blood status which kept them from having a close relationship. His father and mother were followers of the dark lord, Voldemort, while Draco wanted nothing to do with the dark arts. Yes, he was very gifted in potions and the favorite of the meanest teachers, but he never in his wildest dreams did he ever believe that he would end up like his father and hew never wanted to. He wanted to be the man that Hermione Granger would run to, someone who she could fall madly in love with and then marry him. He knew how absurd it would it sound if he told her any of this, seeing as though she loathed him down to the very last hair on his head. He also knew they could never be together as long as his father was alive. If he ever got wind that Draco, the last heir to the Malfoy Mansion and a pureblood, was associating with a half-blood or even that he had feelings for her, he was likely to strangle Draco.

Back in Hermione's bedroom, she swiftly wrote two letters to her best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, inquiring about who might be the Head Boy. An image flashed in her head of Draco being the Head Boy and them actually getting along. She knew, though, it was only a fantasy and that it would probably never come true. Still she dreamed of the day her blond prince would come and sweep her off her feet and they would ride into the distance and live happily ever after. She tied the two letters to her new owl (complements of her parents for how well she did on her exams last year). Once James had the letters securely tired to his legs, he flew off. Even though James was a very unusual name for an owl, Hermione fell in love with it from the moment she heard it. Of course it could have had something to do with the fact the Draco's middle name is James.

The rest of the summer had passed uneventfully. Once Harry and Ron's letters were delivered to Hermione, an uneasy and curious weight had settled itself in her stomach because the boys had no idea who the new Head Boy might be. She hoped that she would have to share duties with a person she could at least have a decent conversation with since they would have to share a common room and most other necessities. They were guaranteed, though, separate bedrooms, but would have to share a bathroom and a kitchen, which the main house dorms did not get.

September first dawned a dreary day. The sky was a murky gray and the rain was steadily coming down. Hermione's trunk was at the foot of the stairs, waiting, as Hermione was in her bedroom making sure, for the umpteenth time that she had all the books and materials she would need for this year.

"Mum, mum, MUM!" Hermione yelled as she came thundering down the stairs.

"What?" Jane, her mother yelled back.

"I can't find Crookshanks!" she screamed hysterically.

Jane grabbed her shoulders and turned her to look at her slightly red daughters face.

"Crookshanks is in the living room in his cage, so just calm down and take a deep breath," she said before she turned and walked to the kitchen. As soon as Hermione saw the heel of her mothers shoe round the corner, she sped off in the direction of the living room where, just as her mother had said, found her furry yellow cat asleep in his metal cage. The clock in the dining room struck ten o'clock and Hermione jumped as though a loud gong went off in her head that she never knew was there. She grabbed the handle and hoisted the cage and the now awoken and grumpy Crookshanks, to the front hall where her father, Alan, was holding her trunk getting ready to leave the house for the drive to Kings Cross Station where she would, for one final time, board the Hogwarts Express.

Rain-Soaked Revelations 

Draco stood near the entrance to Platform 9 ¾ waiting for his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, to show up so they could begin their usual first year taunting, but someone caught his eye that made him forget about the first years. Hermione Granger was standing on her tiptoes to see over the heads of the people now crowding onto the platform.

"Wow," Draco said to himself.

Hermione had changed quite a bit since he last saw her. Her once frizzy hair had now tamed and was somewhat manageable. She wore a pair of tight jeans, a simple pair of sneakers, a white shirt, and a light black jacket. Hermione's eyes traveled over the crowd and for a brief second, stopped on Draco's. It took a moment for her to register who she was staring at till she threw him a look of much loathing. He returned a smile, a simple smile, no mean thoughts or cruel intentions were meant by it. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened as she stared in disbelief. He laughed to himself as he led Goyle and Crabbe to the train to find a compartment.

"Always keep them guessing." He said to no one in particular.

Hermione was too shocked at having Draco be somewhat nice that she didn't notice the head boys badge pinned to the left side of his dark gray sweater.

Once the initial shock had worn off, Hermione went back to searching the crowd for her friends. After only a minute or two of looking, she saw two red heads and unruly black hair make their way over to where she was standing. Once in plain sight, Ginny came bounding over to her and gave her a huge hug. Ginny hadn't changed a bit since last time Hermione saw her. Although she had grown nearly three inches over the summer, she still had freckles dotted all over her face. She was begging to look like the twins but with a little Mrs. Weasley in her eyes, stern but loving.

After she released Ginny, she turned to look at Harry and Ron whom she though were waiting patiently for girls to end their reunion since she never heard either of them say a word to her. But when she turned to talk to the boys, they had other things on their mind. Each one had his back turned to Hermione and was talking to a different girl. She felt she was getting the cold shoulder for something, but could not think of anything she could have possible done to upset them. Ginny noticed Hermione frown and took her hand and led her away to the train to find a compartment. Most were full but they thankfully found any empty one at the back of the train.

"What's with the boys?" Hermione asked sitting down.

"Oh, well, you see…" Ginny began nervously but was cut off by Ron and Harry who came barging in the door a second too soon for Hermione's liking. They were chatting quite happily about something. Hermione thought they were talking in a different language, but after hearing them talk for a few seconds longer, she realized that it was just Quidditch. They sat down opposite Ginny and Hermione and kept talking, taking no notice to Hermione yet again.

"Hi guys!" Hermione began, trying to get one of her best friends to at least look at her. She sat staring at them for a moment longer and then something clicked in her mind. She had two minutes to get to the Head's compartment on the other side of the train, where she would finally meet the Head Boy. She had almost forgotten because of all the drama going on with her friends.

She stood up and said good bye to everyone and told them she would be right back, but before she walked out of the door, she heard Ron say to her, "It's not like we care, Granger."

Hermione walked the rest of the way out of the door and into the hallway where she was on the verge of tears. 'What did I do?' she thought to herself.


	2. Rain Soaked Revelations

Thanks to the TWO that reviewed! You will find out more about how they came to like each other later in the story.

Disclaimer: I don't know any fancy disclaimers so I'll stick to the basics, I own nothing but the plot.

Hermione ran most of the way to the Head's compartment trying to calm herself down from what she couldn't believe Ron just said. When she reached the doors, she paused to clear her face of the tears that were now steadily coming down and to try to gain control of her breathing. When she finally decided she was ready to go in, she slid open the door and took one step inside and froze at what she saw.

Draco Malfoy was sitting in the room alone staring out the window. His feet were propped up on the bench opposite him. His face was expressionless and it showed no emotion, which was normal for Malfoy. He heard the door open and looked to see who interrupted him going over all the cruel and wicked things he was planning to do to the Dream Team. Hermione, at first thought she had entered the wrong compartment so she took a step back into the hall to see if she was in the right place. She was indeed in the right place. As Draco sat staring at the bewildered Hermione, a smirk played on his lips.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the little mud-blood now. So how was your summer, Granger? I mean its not as if I care but…" Draco began as he stood up to face Hermione, but his words were cut short as Hermione whipped out her wand and had it pointing squarely in the chest, a little above his heart, (if he even has one) as he tripped and was lying on the ground, with what Hermione thought, was a little fear in her eyes, even if it was there for only a brief second. He, unknowingly, had said the one thing that could very well send Hermione right over the edge to do something that she later would definitely regret later even if Harry and Ron would probably love her for it, if they ever talk to her again.

"Granger! Listen to me," Malfoy said warningly because he could see it in her eyes what she was about to do.

"NO! You…you…" but she couldn't get the words out because she was crying once again. She raised her wand high over her head and was about to curse Malfoy into obliteration when BANG something went off behind them, making both students jump.

Hermione looked away from Draco to the door. Oddly, Professor McGonagall was standing in the doorway with a look of complete shock and then a moment later, one of most amusement.

"I knew someone would end up getting hurt when Albus told me you two were in charge together but I never thought it would be Mr. Malfoy on the receiving end," McGonagall said.

Once Hermione registered what she was talking about, she hastily stuffed her wand back into her pocket.

'Its not even the first day of school and I'm already in trouble' Hermione thought miserably to herself.

Hermione was about to say something in her defense, but Malfoy was the first to speak.

"No. Professor. I just tripped and tore a hole in the knee of my pants and Hermione was just helping me fix it, that's all," Draco said very calmly and so convincingly that Hermione almost believed him.

"Oh," McGonagall said, she looked like she didn't believe him but decided to let the matter drop anyway. "I have to go round up the rest of the prefects that haven't made it yet. I'll leave you two alone for a moment and lets hope that Mr. Malfoy's feet stay firmly on the ground this time," and with that, she turned and shut the door.

Hermione just stood there, dumbstruck, looking like a complete idiot with her mouth hanging open. Draco turned and sat back down as if nothing had happened.

"What the hell was that all about?" Hermione shot at Draco, who was now staring out the window once again.

"Reputation. Unlike you, I have a reputation that I need to watch out for, Granger. I don't want it spreading around school what you, what you just dared to do."

"You deserved it. If McGonagall hadn't of come in, well, you never know what might have happened. You ought to be careful next time…"

Draco jumped off of his seat and was about an inch in front of Hermione's face.

"There won't be a next time, mud-blood," he whispered.

His breath was mixing with Hermione's, sending shivers down her spine every time he breathed out. Her own breath caught in her throat. Draco, now seeing how scared Hermione was, smirked and leaned in closer. They were so close that Draco thought he could almost hear her heart beating. Little did he know that it wasn't fear that was affecting Hermione, but that they had never been this close to one another. She tried to take a step back but tripped on the bench and ended up falling down on top of the seat. She was now staring up at Draco, her mouth still slightly open, from the seat opposite where Draco had been sitting before. He bent low and was eye to eye her as he placed his hands on the bench on either side of her.

"So, I think we have come to the conclusion that if you ever, ever try to pull something like that again, you may not live to see graduation," Draco threatened with narrowed eyes.

By now, Hermione was filled with fear because with every word he said, you could tell that he was serious and would not waste a moments time before following through with it. He leaned back to his side of the bench and turned to look out the window once more.

The two sat in silence until Professor McGonagall came back in with the new prefects. Once everyone was seated, McGonagall began to inform everyone of their jobs, ending on the new head boy and girl.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, as our Head Boy and Girl, you two must put away past differences and learn to be civil towards one another. I know what I saw earlier is not the whole story but I will just leave it at that. Your first assignment," at this point in McGonagall's speech, Hermione was on the edge of her seat taking in everything that she had to say. "will be to show the school that house differences don't matter. You will demonstrate this every chance you get. I want both of you on your best behavior.

"Your next assignment, if both of you live through the first," she said in an undertone so no one could hear her, " will be to plan one day of the school year. You may do anything, you could plan a dance, holiday, or even make it just a day off. You may choose which day you would like to hold these events on but you must ask me or Professor Dumbledore first. The prefects will help you in any way needed. Any questions?"

Hermione was so excited about getting to plan something fun for the school that she completely forgot that she would have to do it with Draco. When McGonagall dismissed them, Draco stood up to leave just as Hermione had she ended up knocking both back into their seats. Draco was aware that the professor was still watching them so he stood up and offered Hermione a hand. One that she took most unwillingly. He gave her a smile like the one he did on the platform but this one seemed much more fake, more forced. She returned it by squeezing his had a lot harder that necessary but he got the point that he was never going to get Hermione to smile back and walked out the door where he disappeared around the corner.

Slowly, Hermione made her way back to the compartment filled with her friends or her ex-friends, depending on if she finds out what's wrong with Harry and Ron and if a body bag will be needed before the end of the train ride. When she was about three doors from her compartment, she took a deep breath and began to think about what she would say to Ron and Harry if she weren't furious with them.

She would walk in and they would be talking about Quidditch and as soon as she got in, they would stop because they knew how much Hermione hated to talk about things like that. Then they would begin to discuss their summers and they would all talk about how bad they Dursley's were and how sad Ron was that Harry couldn't come stay with him. And that's when it hit Hermione like a two-ton truck, no wait, fifteen two-ton trucks!

How could Ron be so immature! He was mad at Hermione because she didn't come stay with the Weasley's over the summer. At this point, Hermione was beginning to feel quite mad at Ron. She came bursting through the door and stood in the doorway with her arms crossed and a very good McGonagall-like stare.

"Oh Ronald! You are completely hopeless. Why are you so mad over something so trivial? It was my last summer before school let out and I wanted to spend it with my Mum and Dad so get over yourself!" Once Hermione had said most of this, she realized that parts didn't really make sense and she had to stop and thing about who she was yelling at. It was Draco she was thinking about, not Ron and Harry. She thought that Draco needed to get over himself.

Ron just sat there, completely unfazed by Hermiones' outburst. She was taken aback by how little they cared that she was yelling at them.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Ron shot back. He had no intention of listening for an answer though because he began to get all his things together.

Please Review!


	3. True Loves First Kiss

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Ron shot back. He had no intention of listening for an answer though because he began to get all his things together.

At this time, the train was slowing to a stop. Ron was still looking at her like she was speaking another language but when the train finally jerked to a stop, he stood up, with Harry following his every move. He walked past her, making sure to ram her in the arm on the way out. Once he and Harry had past, she rubbed her shoulder when he had just hit her and she felt the tears building up again.

Hermione was left alone in the compartment since Ginny had left during her meeting to find her friends. She heard the rumble of a thundercloud and the noisy students in the hallway making their way onto Hogsmead Platform. She quickly grabbed her robes out of her trunk, changed, and began to pull it to the exit.

Once she had managed to get it through the door and onto the platform, she looked out from under the roof and noticed that the rain was coming down harder than ever. Just the thought of having to be out in it, directing the students to get to carriages as quickly as possible almost made Hermione want to pretend she didn't hear Professor McGonagall say this. But her usual teachers-pet side kicked in. She placed her trunk with the others off to the side of the platform, wrapped her cloak tighter around her and made her way out into the storm.

The wind was howling and biting at Hermione's cheeks. Being out in the downpour for only a minute or two, she was already soaked to the bone and her legs were starting to shake. She saw Draco about ten feet from her, yelling at the students to hurry up. He caught her eye for a second but went back to screaming at everyone.

Fifteen minutes after first getting off the train, Hermione was still surrounded by stragglers taking their time, not caring that Draco and Hermione were nearly frozen to death. The crowd began to thin and Draco had a good view of Hermione. He stood, completely unable to move, staring at the soaked Hermione. Her hair was drenched and it stuck to her head in loose curls. Her robe looked to be about ten pounds heavier with all the soaked up water. Hermione looked around the diminishing crowd and noticed Draco staring.

His florescent-like blond hair was matted to his forehead and his eyes squinted against the rain. Hermione could see that his gray sweater clung to his chest through his robes. They stood staring at one another while the rain around them came down harder than ever, just as it did on the night that Hermione found out that she had fallen in love with one man that she could never have.

Hermione stood staring transfixed at Draco and that's when all the memories came flooding back to her.

Flashback

It was mid-November of the trio's third year. The thunder resounding in the hills surrounding the castle. The rain pounded down so hard that it stung Hermione's face as she made her way to Herbology in greenhouse three. Unfortunately, they had class with the Slytherines this year. She was about half way to the greenhouses that were located on the side of the hill that Hogwarts rested on. Harry and Ron were already there from lunch because she had to talk to Professor McGonagall about her schedule.

The wind was whipping at Hermione's cloak as she jogged to class. Not even ten feet away from her, Draco, without his cronies, was making his way to class as well. Hermione turned to look at him as they ran to class to get out of the cold and rain.

Draco felt someone watching him. He turned to his head to the right and saw Hermione watching him as he walked. Both stopped dead when their eyes met. Each was soaked to the bone but forgot the rain was even there. Their hair was matted down to their heads and their clothes clung to their bodies.

Hermione had never seen his eyes like this before. There was something more to them, almost human. Not the cruel, heartless ones of a monster.

Draco had never seen her eyes like this before either. There wasn't hatred there or despise, but there was another look. One that was drawing him in. He, unconsciously, was walking toward Hermione. Both had forgotten about Herbology at this point. He was an arm length away when the thunder and lightning struck overhead and each jumped out of their trances.

Draco was the first to snap back to reality. He stumbled backwards in the muddy grass and began walking to the greenhouse. Hermione was still frozen where she was, unbelieving that what she just saw was real.

Draco was at the door but before he entered, he turned to look back at the shocked Hermione. She could tell he was as confused as she was. He turned back and walked through the door. It was in this moment that she had realized that she would be forever more be longing for that look again.

End Flashback

Hermione decided that she wasn't going to get wrapped up in those eyes ever again. Her and Draco spent the next three years pretending like there was nothing there, no spark between them.

She looked down at her feet and back up to Draco, but he wasn't there. Her gaze was held at where Draco had stood seconds before. She blinked and tried to get him out of her mind.

"Hermione…" someone whispered in her ear. She couldn't recognize who it was but she loved the sound of his voice. It was drawing her in. She slowly turned her head but kept her body facing forward.

It was happening again, she was falling in love with those eyes again. Dracos' face was millimeters away from hers. He looked back and forth between her eyes and her lips. Then, all of his control was lost and he leaned in and their lips met. He snaked his arms around her waist and she put her hands on top of his as her rested his hands on her stomach.

They stayed in this position for a good five minutes before yelling in the background caused them to pull apart. Where Draco was standing before, a small crowd had formed. There, in the front row was a very stunned Harry, Ron, Goyle, Crabbe, and a hurt Pansy.

Hermione and Draco's jaw dropped at the sight of their friends seeing them kissing their enemy. Hermione hadn't noticed that Draco's hands were still wrapped around her waist as she still had her hands on top of his. Draco was the first to break the uneasy and heavy silence. He buried his head in Hermione's neck and began to laugh. A laugh that Hermione had never heard Draco use. As he was laughing, his breath was playing on her neck and tickled her very much. She began to giggle as well and Draco squeezed her tighter to him. Their friends had no clue as to what was happening to Draco and Hermione but they knew someone was going to pay for it. Ron rounded on the by standing Slytherines and started yelling at them.

"What did he do to Hermione?" he screamed. Crabbe and Goyle just shrugged their shoulders stupidly and Pansy now had tears flowing down her cheeks and she was too choked up to answer. Ron turned back to the two laughing teens who were now laughing so hard that Hermione was crying.

It was Harry's turn to speak now, "What the bloody hell is so funny?" He tried to keep a straight face but the sight of the two in that position was too funny and he ended up smiling anyway. Ron turned to look at Harry and, surprisingly, began to smile himself.

"Why are you laughing?" Hermione said as she tried to breathe normally again.

"Nothing," was all Draco managed through his laughter.

His laughter slowly started to die off and lifted his head slightly from her shoulder and he began kissing her neck. He would stop and blow on where he had just kissed as it sent chills down her back. He moved his hands from around her stomach to her hips and he pulled her closer to him.

The onlookers decided that they really didn't want to see what they were doing so slowly they headed off in their own directions. The Gryffindors were the first to leave followed closely by the others. The last one to leave was a hysterical Pansy who had to be dragged away by Goyle and Crabbe.

Hermione and Draco never noticed everyone leaving, they were too wrapped up in each other to notice anything around them.

From the moment their lips had met, Hermione felt that this was what perfect felt like. It was where she felt that she wanted to be for the rest of her life, wrapped in Draco's embrace and kissing him.

Draco, the second after he began kissing Hermione, he knew that from that moment on, he would not be able to go a day without her touch, her kiss.

The kissing began to get more passionate and Hermione turned to face Draco. She snaked her arms around his neck and grabbed a hold of his hair. He rested his hands on her lower back, just above her jeans. They pulled closer to each other so that not even a slight breeze could pass through. Both knew that neither wanted to pull away but they had too. They leaned back, still wrapped in each other's arms and just staired back into the others eyes.


	4. Unexpected Guests

The crowd was gone and the carriages were beginning to make their way up to the castle. Hermione and Draco finally realized that they were the only ones left standing on the platform and the pulled completely away from each other. They looked around and thankfully spotted an empty carriage waiting off to the side of the road. They ran over to it through the newly forming puddles and the rain. Draco, being the gentleman that he is, opened the door and held out his hand for Hermione to help her in. She was amazed at this small act but loved it.

Once both were in, the carriage began the slow trek up to school. The two sat in silence once again, not knowing what to say. Whether or not what just happened was a dream or reality. Hoping that it wasn't a dream, Hermione slid closer to Draco on the bench. He responded by wrapping his arm around her shoulders and her resting her head on his shoulder. It was a perfect sight, the two were in love and anyone who saw them together would know from first glance.

That's when Hermione began thinking about how the rest of the school would react when they found out that Granger was going out with Malfoy. None of them would believe it, most would probably think along the lines that Ron did that he did something to her to make her love him.

Draco was thinking the same exact things except that he could have cared less about what the rest of the school would think, unlike what he said earlier.

The carriage jerked to a stop and Hermione and Draco stepped out. The stone gargoyles flanking the entrance looked daunting and unwelcome. He took her hand in his and made their way up the steps. Before reaching the entrance to the Great Hall, Draco stopped and pulled Hermione into one final kiss before they would have to go in. When the kiss was broken, Draco and Hermione just stared at one another again, not wanting to move.

"I think we should keep us a secret, you know, until we have time to talk," Hermione said.

"Yeah, I agree, I mean who wants social rejection?" Draco said slightly hurt.

"Draco," Hermione began and Draco looked up stunned at hearing his first name come out of her mouth. "I have feelings for you, I want to be with you but I just think that we need to talk before letting the whole world in on our personal lives."

Draco nodded. He brought his hand up and rested it on her cheek while looking her in the eyes. "Hermione, I…I …think I love you," Draco said very fast.

Her eyes began to tear up as she brought her hand up to meet his. "I love you too."

With one last look they headed for the doors. Once they were in the doorway, Hermione and Draco switched back to their usual enemy state.

"Shove off Malfoy." "Get out of my way Granger." And with that they headed off to their own tables.

As soon as they entered the hall, they knew that everyone was watching them. As they walked to their tables, stares followed them. Once seated, they stole glances with one another. Sometimes ones of pure loathing and others were smiles of their new relationship.

'This is going to be the best year ever,' Draco thought to himself as Dumbledore stood to make his usual beginning of the year speech.

The feast was amazing as usual, but Draco was more than happy when Dumbledore told them it was time for bed. He had just started this new relationship, if you could call it that, but it had already been too long since he and Hermione had last touched. Draco stood with the rest of the school and looked over to the Gryffindor table to see if he could spot Hermione. He did. She was walking toward the doors with tears in her eyes. He looked back to where she had walked from and saw Harry and Ron looking at her retreating back.

He dashed through the crowd and tried to reach her but when he made it to the doors, he lost sight of her. He then remembered that would be living together so he made his way to the portrait that guarded their common room. He ran up three flights of stairs and dashed threw all the students making their way to their own common rooms.

When he finally made it to the picture of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. A thought than struck him; he had no idea what the new password was. Lucky for him he heard a faint sob from around the corner and went to investigate. Draco found Hermione sitting on the floor with her knees to her chin and her head resting on her knees.

"Gra…Hermione? What's wrong?" Draco asked as he knelt down beside her.

She looked up at him and then let another sob out and put her head back down. "Brain Stew," was all she said.

"What!" he asked, baffled and thinking he had heard Hermione say brain stew.

"Brain Stew," she said as she lifted her head to look him in the eye, tears leaking out of her own.

So he had heard right. "What the bloody hell does 'brain stew' mean?" Draco asked holding back a laugh.

Hermione let a small and chocked chuckle out, "it's the password."

Draco mouth formed a small 'O' before he bust out laughing. Hermione began to laugh as well.

Draco stood and held out his hand to help her up. 'Such a gentleman.'

He walked back to the portrait with Hermione on his arm and confirmed that the password was indeed 'brain stew' and both entered, marveling at their new surroundings. The room before them was easily twice the size of the regular common rooms and there was a small kitchen off to the right of the room. Straight in front of them was one spiraling staircase that they guessed lead to their bedrooms and the bathrooms. Hermione was already on her way to the stairs when Draco called out to her.

"So, who named it brain stew?" he asked with a smirk.

She hadn't seen that smirk in a while but loved it all the same. "Dumbledore," Hermione said with a smile.

"What ever possessed him to name it that?"

"Not a clue."

Hermione began to make her way back up the stairs when Draco ran up to her and grabbed her upper arm. "What did Ron and Harry do?"

Her face fell, "Some other time, maybe."

"Please?"

"Not right now, okay"

"Okay," and he let the matter drop.

They settled comfortably into their new rooms and then classes started and the homework began to pile up. Hermione, like always, was ahead in hers but had to keep on Draco to do his. They had kept up on their Head Boy and Girl responsibilities, occasionally being found by the troublemakers kissing in a secluded corner of the castle. She had spoken to Harry and Ron like nothing was wrong but everyone could tell that there was something different between the trio. It seemed that for the most part, the boys were somewhat accepting Hermione's new relation with Draco. They had stopped the constant insulting but continued with the evil glares while Hermione wasn't looking. Draco wasn't going to forgive them easily for hurting her even if he didn't know why he was truly mad at them.

It was the fourth week of school and everyone was in the great hall for lunch on a Monday. Dumbledore stood, raised his arms for silence and the hall fell quiet.

"There is something I must say and I need you to listen carefully. We are getting a new student today. There are a few things that you need to know about her. Emerald is her name. She also likes to be called Emerald the Evil. She will try to instill fear in each one of you, which is her whole point of existence. She knows what your weaknesses are and how to defeat you and she will." The entire student body was silent as the professor finished with his speech. The silence almost asking why Hogwarts would ever accept a student that like to be called evil, but before anyone could question this, someone spoke from the doorway.

"Ah yes, thank you Albus for that marvelous introduction," the person said, eyes widening as she put emphasis on the word marvelous. There was a great deal of rustling as every head in the Great Hall turned to the "new student."

She was a very odd looking girl, but she wasn't a girl. She looked like she was 16 but in her face, her eyes she looked much older, more mature. She was very pretty, long flowing, wavy chestnut hair that almost reached her waist. As she was smiling up at the headmaster, her wide, beautiful smile was shown. Her clothing was the oddest thing about this new girl. She had on a long dark green dress that reached the middle of her calf with black and white striped stockings and black high-heeled boots that came to a point. (Think of Winifred on Hocus Pocus without the bad teeth and hair.) The fact that she called the headmaster by his first name hadn't even registered with the school as they were still trying to take in her strange attire.

Her smile, which one too many boys had already fallen for, especially a certain blond haired one, covered to truth and horrors about Emerald. But maybe it was that her smile didn't cover who she really was, but was the gateway into the fears.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Emerald said.

She looked around the hall as if looking for a lost child but never rested on one face until she made it to the Slytherin table. She caught Draco Malfoy's eye and smirked.

"Young Draco I see is here. How's your father these days? I do hope well. He owes me dinner." Draco sat speechless for the longest time until he nodded silently, looking completely terrified at the though that his family associated with this kind of … thing.

"What, your not scared are you? and of me? I'm insulted," she said feigning being hurt and smirking all the while.

"No, I'm not scared of a little girl like yourself."

She paused in answering, studying his face. "Hum, not sure I like that attitude. I think I need to fix it."

"Emerald!" Dumbledore began before Emerald had done anything. She reluctantly tore her eyes from Draco to the headmaster. "We are allowing you to be here under the condition that you, well, you don't repeat your past."

"Your no fun. And besides, who's going to stop me. Not you, your too scared of 'my past'," she rolled her eyes and continued. "Pathetic. I can't see how Tom's scared of you." She was smiling sweetly up at the main table.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione, along with the rest of the great hall, where closely following the conversation. Even from the opposite side of the hall, the trio could tell that Dumbledore was dead scared of this Emerald girl. At the mention of Tom's name Harry's attention was completely on Emerald and not trying to read the headmaster.

Her smile grew wider as a few people gasped from her use of Voldemorts real name. These few people would be Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Ron, about half the Slytherin table, and pretty much all the teachers.

Emerald turned her gaze from Dumbledore to the Gryffindor table and instantly made contact with Harry Potter's.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't The-Boy-Who-Lived. Amazing how you think that hiding behind Mr. Wrinkles here is going to save you," she said, pointing up at the staff table not holding in a small laugh. "There are things in this world that aren't scared of an old man with a stick."

Harry was still eye-to-eye with Emerald and never broke it once when as said, "thing."

"What?"

Harry stood before he began. "Thing. You said there are things that aren't scared. Does that mean you're a thing?"

"My my, aren't you the perceptive one. And to answer you question, yes. One wouldn't exactly call someone as myself human."

The hall went eerily quiet in the seconds following Emeralds last sentence. Harry sat back down slowly, mouth hanging open, and never once taking his eyes off of her. Emerald shrugged with her hands on her hips and looked back to Dumbledore. It was quite evident that even he was scared of this non-human thing.

She let her hands drop back to her sides and began to walk to the high table. She took long, purposeful strides and when she made it to the front, she paused and put her hands back on her hips before speaking to the professors.

"Now, you all understand my rules about being here and at any point when I feel like leaving, I will." She stopped and looked into each one of the teacher's faces and once making sure each understood this, continued. "You know, I've had a long trip and I would like to get a nap in before dinner so would someone kindly show me where I'll be staying?" It wasn't a request; it was more of a demand.

"You'll be staying in the Heads room with Mr. Malfoy."

Emerald smirked at the sound of his name. "Great. We'll have a chance to reacquaint with one another."

Draco and Hermione were still sitting at their tables, jaws dropped as they looked to each other and then up at the professors to make sure that had not heard wrong.

'This is great,' Hermione thought to herself. 'Harry and Ron are furious with me and now I'm losing my room and position to some freak. Could this day get any worse?'

Little did Hermione know that her day was about to get worse. About twenty times worse.


	5. Bathtime Truths

Draco stood from the table and walked to the front of the great hall. He gave one loathing look at the headmaster and then to Emerald before asking her to follow him. He walked out with a look that truly said 'You mess with me right now, I'll mess you up.'

Up three flights of stairs, Draco had reached the familiar portrait that he and Hermione and climbed through so any times before, but now all of that was over. He stood staring at the picture for the longest time, and only snapped out of his trance when he heard a voice next to him.

"Draco? Draco, are you alright," Emerald, questioned almost caringly, she had a motherly tone and Draco jolted back to reality.

"Huh…oh…yeah," he replied softly.

"You love her, don't you?"

"What? Love who? I don't know what you're talking about," he said very quickly.

"Hermione Granger."

"How do you know that?"

"I know everything," Emerald said jokingly. They both laughed and Draco momentarily forgot about Hermione.

"Yes. No. I don't know. I mean I think I do but."

She waited for him to continue, when he didn't she brought her hand up to the side of his face and softly rubbed her thumb on his cheek and then lowered it back to her side.

"You would know. You would have that funny feeling in the pit of your stomach that was screaming at you to just do something about it and that no matter what you do, their always on your mind and that's never going to change until you do. Everything you feel and see makes you think of them and," she paused and looked at the ground and then down the empty hallway. She looked back to Draco and continued. "You begin to think what if. What if we were together right now? What if life was perfect? What if he knew?" Emerald had tears welling up in her eyes but none fell. "But he's gone and he'll never know."

"Who?"

"That's not important. He's long since been dead."

"May I ask how he died?"

"Me."

Draco opened the portrait and waved Emerald in. Her room, the one previously occupied by Hermione was bare except for her luggage that sat at the end of the bed. Draco stood at the door, and looked around the room.

'This is completely typical of my life. I get something amazing and then it's torn away from me,' Draco thought to himself.

Meanwhile, down in the Great Hall, Hermione was thinking along the same lines as Draco when the headmaster interrupted her thoughts.

"Miss Granger, please see me before you leave here."

The hall stayed filled for another five or ten minutes when it began to empty very slowly. Hermione told Harry and Ron to go without her so she could have a word with Dumbledore.

"Sir, I don't understand why I had to give up my room to her! Is she going to be Head Girl now?" Hermione had been bursting to ask this from the moment she had found out where Emerald was staying.

"My dear Hermione, there are more pressing matters. But no, she is not the new Head Girl, you still hold that position. What really matters now is your mother."

"My mother? What's wrong with her? Is she okay?"

"No, I'm afraid she's not. I'm sorry to have to tell you this but she's in the hospital and they say she doesn't have very long to live."

Hermione stood stock still for the longest time. Her mouth hanging open and she in too much disbelief to even register what Professor Dumbledore just said.

"I…I have to go home and see her, now," Hermione said franticly.

"Calm down, just breathe. We have your bags packed in the entrance hall. A carriage will be waiting outside which will take you to Hogsmead Station where you will catch the train home and a family member will pick you up there."

"Than…thank you sir," she said, still flabbergasted. She turned around to leave.

"And Miss Granger, I'm sorry to hear about your mother and that you had to find this way."

"Thank you." And with that she turned, strode out of the hall and out into the cold autumn air.

Meanwhile, three flights up, Emerald was sitting on her bed, thinking about how to decorate her new room and Draco was sitting on the couch in the common room, brooding. Seconds later, Emerald emerged from her room and sat down next to Draco. They sat in silence as they watched the fire die down. When the last bit of red coal had cooled, Emerald snapped her fingers and the fire sprang back to life. Draco looked at her with interest.

"How'd you do that?" Draco questioned as he snapped his fingers repeatedly and with no success, lowed his arm.

"Magic," was all that she said as her and Draco burst into laughter.

After a few moments and once the laughter was ceased, Emerald stood up and walked out of the room. Draco watched her as she walked away and turned back only when she had shut her door.

The fire had gone out again and Draco reached for his wand but not before snapping his fingers to no avail. When it was cracking in the grate again, he stood to use to the restroom.

He had not heard the water running earlier, so it came as quite a shock to him when he found Emerald submerged up to neck in steaming water and to worsen Draco's mood, covered in vanilla scented bubbles (Hermione loved vanilla). Her hair was in a messy bun on top of her head and smiled amused as Draco let out a very un-Malfoyish yell.

"So nice of you to drop in," she said with a smirk.

"Oh sorry," he said blushing. "I'll just go."

"No, no please pull up a seat' we can talk."

"I think I'll just go," Draco stammered, turning a shade of deep red.

Emerald snapped her fingers again above the water and the chair slid out from the vanity and knocked Draco off his feet. He let out yet another un-Malfoyish like yell.

"Bloody hell! How do you keep doing that!"

"I have a few…gifts," she said, searching for the right words.

"When you said you weren't human you meant it, didn't you?" Draco asked looking apprehensive.

Emerald looked down at the bubbly water and then back up to Draco. "Yeah."

"Why is Dumbledore so scared of you? Well everyone I mean." It looked as thought he had been dieing to ask that question from the moment he met her.

She pondered for a moment about what to say and began slowly. "I have lived an extremely long life and as much as I hate to admit it, about two-thirds of it were spent maiming and killing countless thousands. I ripped innocent lives apart, destroyed families with no guilt. Just the love of the kill. And then one day, it all caught up with me. Every person I killed, every life destroyed. I'm scared to go to sleep, to close my eyes because then I hear them and see them screaming for help and mercy. But I don't show any, I don't give any."

Draco grabbed the bottom of his chair and scooted back about three feet. Emerald laughed.

"Don't worry. It was just a phase but I'm over it now."

"If your not human, what are you?" he asked timidly.

"Dead."

Draco stood abruptly. "You know what? I'm going to go, let you finish your bath and then, once you get out I'm going to go into complete freak out mode and your going to explain how you can be dead!" he finished with a yell. He smiled sweetly and half ran out the door.

"Hmp, took it better than I expected," Emerald said to the empty room.


	6. I'm a

Thirty-five minutes later Emerald emerged from the bathroom with only a white terrycloth robe on. A giant 'L' was embroidered on the left side on pocket. Draco was sitting by the fire with elbows on his knees and his head in is hands, staring at the floor. She sat in a chair opposite him and waited silently for Draco to notice her presence.

"Do you I even _want_ to know?" Draco asked, not moving.

"Probably not, but you should."

He leaned his head to one side, looked around and then completely raised he his head to look at her. He leaned back in the chair and looked like a father questioning his child to see if they were the one who wrecked the car.

"What's the 'L' stand for?" he asked, letting his eyes wander over her, looking for an hint how she could be dead but look so alive sitting in front of him.

"My name, Lizzy," she said simply.

"I thought your name was Emerald. Emerald the Evil if my memory serves," he said accusingly.

"Lizzy was my name before I died," she replied nonchalantly.

"So does everyone who dies get a new name?"

"Nope, only things like me. We don't usually associate ourselves with what we used to be. You know, human?" she added because his look of confusion grew.

"Well, are you going to tell me what kind dead inhuman thing you are?" he sounded inpatient, almost annoyed with her as if she _had_ just wrecked his car.

Emerald was slightly taken aback with how bluntly he said it but regained composure to answer him.

"I'm a…" she was unable to finish her sentence due to three knocks on the door. (Portrait)

"Hold that thought," he stood to answer the door. Emerald look past Draco to see a herd of students outside the door.

"Draco, you and Emerald are supposed to be in the Great Hall. Actually, you were supposed to be there forty-five minutes ago. The Prefects and Heads meeting, any of this ringing a bell?" Hannah Abbott, Hufflepuff prefect said rather annoyed.

"Oh, I forgot. Um, we'll be down in a moment." He shut the door and walked back to his chair.

"You were saying?"

"Oh right, well, I'm a…" Once again, there were three knocks at the door. Draco let out a frustrated growl and stood from the chair.

"I told you we'd be down in second!" Draco yelled on his way to the door. "Oh sorry, Professor Dumbledore."

"It's quite alright. Had a lot of visitors lately?" he said with an amused smile.

Draco blushed and moved aside to let the headmaster enter.

Professor Dumbledore only took a few steps in before he stopped. He glanced at Emerald and slightly smiled. It clearly evident that Dumbledore didn't really want Emerald here but what could he do? He needed her to be here.

The Professor had been having this battle with himself from the moment he was given the advice to bring her here.

Flashback

It was a dreary June day. The clouds hung low and they were a dark gray. The rain had momentarily let up and Albus Dumbledore was making his way to Hogsmead on a Saturday evening. He hobbled to the Three Broomsticks where Madam Rosemerta greeted him as he walked in the door.

"Evening Albus, what can I do for you today?"

"Oh nothing. I don't plan to stay long," he glanced out the window and saw that the rain had begun again, even fiercer than before. "On second thought, I'll have a butterbeer if you don't mind."

"Sure thing," she ducked behind the bar and emerged seconds later with a butterbeer and a clean glass.

"What brings you out on a day like this?

There was a pause long pause as Dumbledore stared into the empty bottle.

"Is everything alright, Albus?" Rosemerta asked worried.

Dumbledore looked up from the drink before he spoke. "No, it's not," he replied slowly. "The threat of an attack on the school is looming ever close these days. Voldemort is getting impatient, he has two targets he wanted dead years ago and yet today they walk."

"Who? Who's his targets?"

"Harry Potter and me."

"But surely he wouldn't try anything on the school, there's so much magic protecting it. And then there's you. He wouldn't dare try anything with you there."

"Ah, my dear Rosemerta. You underestimate him. If he wants something done, it will be will done come hell or high water. Even I cannot stop him."

She took a moment to breathe because all airseemed to have caught in her throat while Dumbledore was talking. "But…but he's terrified of you."

"I believe he has decided to face his fears at last."

"Well, no disrespect, but why don't get help?"

"Help?" Dumbledore asked puzzled as to what kind of help he could get.

"Yes," she said, starting to sound excited. "Haven't you ever heard of her? You-know-who's dead scared of her, well half of the known world is. He tried to get her to join his side years ago. The short version is that she walked right up to him and told ho and that she thought he was worthless and that she couldn't believe that a idiot like him had followers or even friends."

"And he let her go?" he asked incredulously.

"No, not really. He tried to kill her, many times actually. He just kept firing curse after curse at her but nothing happened. They say that all she did was snap her fingers and he fell to the ground, withering in agony, screaming like there's no tomorrow. When she stopped, she walked over to him, got really close and told him that he better watch his back because if she ever caught wind of him again, she'd do it again and just sit and watch him die."

The two sat in silence for a moment before Dumbledore took a drink and broke the silence.

"Who?"

"Emerald. Legend has it that she was evil four hundred years ago and then one day decided that she didn't like that life anymore."

"Four hundred years ago?"

"Yeah. Back then she liked to go by Emerald the Evil. She was already dead by then."

"Why didn't the Ministry try to contact her?"

"Oh but you see, they did. After that night, with You-know-who, she vanished. And Emerald wasn't her real name either. Birth name, you know and no one could find her. I hear their still looking for her to this day."

"Rosemerta, if the Ministry can't find her, how am I supposed to?"

"Okay, the Ministry's made up of fine people and all but they're dumber than a box of rocks. Emerald might not be her real name, but an owl could probably find her."

"Sometimes you don't think of the simple things. If you mind me asking, how do you about all this? I had never heard of her."

"My brother works at the Ministry."

Dumbledore finished his drink and smiled at Rosemerta.

"Well, I best be off. And thank you for everything."

"Any time. Glad I could help."

He walked out the door and into the rainy deserted street. 10 minutes later he made it back into the castle and was sitting comfortably by his fire. He sat for a moment more before he rose and moved to his desk. He had come to the conclusion on his walk back that he would write Emerald. He need all the extra help he could get and if she didn't come then he would be no more worse off than he was already. He pulled a blank piece of parchment towards himself and dipped his eagle feather quill in the ink.

Dear Emerald,

My name is Professor Dumbledore and I am Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am asking for your help. I know of your past and am asking for you to consider taking up residency here. I care about each and every one of my student's lives and I wish no harm to come to them. Please.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

A few days had passed since Dumbledore has sent the letter to Emerald asking her for assistance when an owl swooped down at him during breakfast one morning. It landed with a soft thump next to his orange juice he had just set down. He eyed the owl for a moment before reaching out to unlatch the letter. Once the owl was free, he set off through the high windows. Dumbledore examined the paper before opening it. He noticed that the edges looked slightly burned. Upon opening the letter completely, he also noticed that the letter was not a very formal one.

Okay, lets get a few things straight. 1) You know NOTHING of my past,

2) I'm not really into helping people, but 3) I'm considering it. You'll hear

back from me in a few days time with my answer.

He laid the note down and looked out to the students in front of him. He was trusting their lives to a something whose not exactly "buddy buddy" with people. This can't end well, he thought to himself.

When Dumbledore finally finished breakfast, most of the school was already enjoying the day or hanging with friends. There were no classes today due to the upcoming teats. He began the trek up to his office. Once he shut the door, he noticed a piece of paper in his desk he had not left there earlier.

I'll do it but I can't be there till October.

Don't try to reach me between now and then.

Emerald

End Flashback

After looking between Draco and Emerald for a second longer, he remembered what he came here for.

"Draco, you still remember what Professor McGonagall told you at the start of term? About the thing you're supposed to plan?"


	7. The Plan

He had remembered, but everything seemed to have turned upside down since Emerald arrived. He and Hermione had started to make plans. Together.

"Well, I was hoping that at today's meeting, you and Emerald would have an idea chosen. You'll have to bring her up to speed on everything though."

"Yes sir. We'll be down in a moment."

And with that, he turned and hurriedly walked out of the room.

"Lets try this again. What are you?"

She stood and walked over to him. She raised her right arm and let her hand gently cup Draco's cheek, smiling.

"Maybe some other time, love. Were wanted else where."

She walked past him to the portrait and stepped through.

"You coming?" she called back.

"Wha? Yeah."

They walked in silence down to the great hall where they could hear laughter emitting from the doors that were ajar.

"About time," someone yelled as they walked in.

Emerald, who should have been quite intimidated walking into a room full of strangers where she was expected to lead, simply walked over to a table, sat on top of it and looked out to the small sea of students. She quietly waited for Draco to speak, possibly introduce her to the prefects but with no such luck, did it herself.

"As many of you probably know, I'm Emerald. I'm taking the place of Hermione Granger because she is, well, unavoidably detained," she said with a small smile.

Draco's head jerked up at these words. "What do you mean 'unavoidably detained'?"

"This is not the time for that."

"You know what! You're the most confusing, irritating, and annoying person I have ever met!" he said almost screaming.

"You forgot dead and I know."

Draco huffed in annoyance and turned back to the group.

"As you may have already heard, were going to plan a day for the school. Any ideas?"

"Can it be anything we want?" Emerald asked.

Without turning around, Draco said yes shortly.

"Can we do different things throughout the day or does it have to be just one thing?" Emerald questioned.

"What ever we want," he said slowly as if he was talking to a five-year-old.

"Why not throw a party?" a prefect said.

"Not just a party though, why not make it a whole day worth of stuff." Emerald said.

"What exactly did you have in mind?" Draco asked irritated.

She sat for a moment contemplating how she would word it. "Why don't we do something like a play where we all get to dress up and goof off. All the prefects and Heads would be in it. Then, later that day, we'll do dinner and then a dance."

The room sat quietly as they thought over her idea. Smiles began to erupt among the students. "Sounds like a great idea!" "This is going to be so much fun!" "What should we do first?"

They spent the rest of the meeting discussing what they were going to act out and what kind of dance they should throw. Two and a half hours later, everyone left the Great Hall in a jovial mood. Everything was set and all Draco and Emerald had to do was to inform the Headmaster of their plans and start looking for costumes for the play, which they had decided to go with a muggle theme, Footloose.

Draco's anger seemed to ease off as they made their way back to their common room. Once inside, they began discussing what props and costumes would be needed. Draco, having never seen or heard of the muggle movie, left it up to Emerald who seemed to have the movie memorized, ("It was only the best movie of the 80's!") made a list of all that was needed. Forty-five minutes and a very bored Draco later, Emerald finished with the planning. She shortly joined him on the couch with a satisfied smirk.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Well, I've just finished assigning people roles in the play."

"Yeah, so?"

"You're going to be Ren," she sounded as though she had just told him that he was had to run around the school in just his knickers.

"Who the bloody hell is Ren?"

Emerald looked away, not really trying to hide the grin.

"Emerald!" he said warningly.

"Oh, just the main character," she said sweetly.

"I told you, I'm not playing any big roles. Anyway, who are you playing?"

"Preachers daughter."

"You gave me Ren, a lead role, and you're **just** the preachers daughter!"

"There are two leads stupid. Me, Ariel, and you, Ren okay?"

"What if I don't do it?"

"Then your poor Hermione will be so sad that her prince charming won't be in the surprise play for her," Emerald said with a baby's voice.

"Its for Hermione?"

"Well not technically, but who's going to tell her otherwise. And yes, she will be returning shortly."

"How soon?" he asked anxiously.

"I don't know the exact date but I believe that it will be sometime in the next two weeks."

Draco jumped up from the couch, startling Emerald. "Well, what are we waiting for? We have a play to rehearse for."


	8. Getting Caught, Again

Draco and Emerald met with the Headmaster to tell him of their plans ("What a marvelous idea. Its been years since Hogwarts has seen a production.") and informed the prefects of their roles.

Seeing as there were twelve prefects (three from each house) everyone was guaranteed a shot at some lines. Most were quite apprehensive as to what they would have to do since a grand total of two had seen the movie including Emerald.

The two weeks leading to the play and Hermione's arrival were very stressful on Draco. Not only is he playing Ren, Emerald also put him in charge of making sure that each and every Slytherin knew of the upcoming events. Doing all this work, Draco had forgotten about Harry and Ron and what they had done to Hermione.

On Saturday, a week before the play was to be performed, Draco saw Harry and Ron walk out the front doors to the grounds after breakfast. He decided to follow them and ask the boys himself what they had done. They seemed to be making a direct path to Hagrid's hut. He ran to catch up with them.

"Hey Potter, Weasley! Wait up!"

"What do you want Malfoy?" they snapped.

His anger rising as the weasel spoke, he had to remind himself that these were Hermione's friends and is she ever got wind that he had beaten them to a pulp while she was away (or at least tried, come on, two against one isn't exactly all that fair) Hermione would probably be able to hurt Draco more than he could hurt them.

"What did you say to her at the Welcome Feast?"

"Her who?" Ron asked looking bored.

"Hermione! Your best friend, the third in your little posse thing!"

"Oh her, that's none of your business, ferret face."

Even though Harry and Ron had somewhat accepted Hermione and Draco's relationship ever since she left, they've been acting even meaner then before.

"Oh that's it!" and with that Draco jumped on the boys, an arm around each neck until all three were rolling around on the ground punches flying and legs thrashing.

Then suddenly, a deafening scream made all of them stop and look for the source. There, standing across the grounds was none other than…

Draco then realized that every time he seemed to be in an awkward and usually rule-breaking predicament, there was always one person that seemed to be around. Yes, Professor McGonagall was standing merely five feet from the fight.

Draco untangled himself from Harry and Ron and stood. He brushed his robes off and swept the leaves from his disheveled hair. The other two and did the same. None of the three looked up to catch Professor McGonagall's eye but instead chose to stare at the floor and their shoes.

Her face was a deep red and she looked like she was about to blow. She glared between the three boys while breathing rather heavily through her nostrils.

"I would have expected better behavior from all of you!" she raged. The nearby stopped what they were currently doing to watch the boys getting reprimanded. "Your Head Boy!" she screamed, thrusting a finger in Draco's direction. Harry and Ron sniggered as they tried to hide their satisfied smirks. The smirks were quickly replaced by frowns as McGonagall rounded on them. "Seeing as though you have been coming here for seven years now and managing to find yourselves in trouble every other week for those seven long years, I would have thought that you would have realized by now to STAY OUT OF TROUBLE!" Her fists were clinched and her hair seemed to pop out of her tight bun as though electricity shot through it.

"We're sorry Professor but he started it," Ron said as he too pointed at Draco.

"But they…" Draco started but McGonagall cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"Look," she started, her breathing returning to normal. She heaved a great sigh and continued, "I don't care who started it. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I know this is about Hermione. Due to the fact that she will be returning to the school in a few short days, I don't want her returning to find her best friends and her boyfriend in detention because they've been fighting. She's been through enough already. I'm going to let you all on a warning this time but any mishaps and you'll find yourselves in detention till the day you graduate. Do I make myself clear?" she asked with a stern look.

"Yes Professor," the three boys chorused.

She nodded her head and marched off inside the castle. The three looked at each other to see what damage that had done. Harry had a steadily forming bland eye and Ron's bottom lip was bleeding. Draco, however, had a simple scratch on the top of his left cheek. It was red and raised. He raised his hand and ran his fingers over the scratch. Harry bent down and pick up his glasses, which were amazingly unharmed. Ron ran his sleeve across his chin to wipe the blood away.

With one last look, Draco turned and followed Professor McGonagall's trail back inside. He knew they were rehearsing today for the play but wanted nothing more than to lay down in his dormitory. A steady pounding was forming behind his right eye and didn't feel like being around anyone at the moment. He then thought of Hermione, took a depth breath, and headed off to the third floor and an enlarged unused classroom they were practicing in.

Emerald had always worn her long green dress and pointed boots to every class and every rehearsal, more or less every waking moment, so it came as quite a shock to Draco when he walked in to the room to find Emerald sitting atop a desk wearing a simple pair of jean shorts and a faded green tee with the line "M.A.S.H. 4077th" written in faded bold red letters with no shoes.

He stopped in the doorway with his mouth hanging open admiring the effect.

"You'll catch flies if you stay like that," she said with a grin.

He clamped his jaw shut and continued to stare. "Wha? Oh, yeah. You look…well, you look different," he stammered as he walked all the way in, set his bag down, and hopped up to sit next to her.

She smirked and he swears that he saw a slight blush creep up her cheeks. When he turned back to look though, it was gone.

"Is different good?"

"Different is great. Really, really great," he then blushed and looked to the door, which just opened.

There were many more dropped jaws and compliments before the door was closed for one last time and everyone was in their positions for the opening scene.

It was like every other rehearsal except that at this one, everyone seemed to remember all their lines and the words to the songs (even though they would be lip-syncing). The group as a whole had taken a vote and decided that none of them really wanted to torture the audience anymore than necessary. Emerald talked to Dumbledore and got them a muggle stereo that would work inside Hogwarts. They worked on the opening scene to start. Draco and Emerald were standing in the front line. The students formed a total of three rows and they stood an arm length apart. The lights were dimmed and the music began.

Tonight I gotta cut

Loose, footloose

Kick off your Sunday shoes

Please, Louise

Pull me offa my knees

Jack, get back

C'mon before we crack

Lose your blues

Everybody cut footloose

They did the scene at least five times before Emerald deemed it perfect.

In the week's prior, Emerald had managed to get a hold of the Footloose DVD and a copy of the Broadway play on DVD and the soundtracks for both. She had a DVD player and a large screen TV installed in the unused classroom. She also handed everyone a portable CD player and headphones so they could study them. After copying the CDs and handing everything out, Emerald had to spend almost an hour and a half teaching them all how to use the equipment.

Costumes, Emerald decided, was going to be the easiest part of the whole bit. The girls would need either spandex capri's and extremely large shirts to play the teens of Bomont High and others would need old floral dresses to play the elders of the town.

The boys would be even easier. Jeans and plaid country shirts with cowboy boots or, in Emeralds' opinion, the greatest shoe on earth, Converse All Stars'.

Draco and Emeralds' attire would be different though. Emerald would still need the black spandex capri's but she would need bright red cowboy boots that would set her apart from the rest. Draco would need jeans like the others but all his tee shirts would have a Chicago theme. Same with the backwards baseball cap he would wear at all times.


	9. No, It's A Promise

The day of the play dawned bright and sunny. Draco awoke with a start after a loud crash echoed around the common room.

He jumped out bed and ran out into the common room to find nothing. He ran to Emeralds room and opened the door without knocking, only to find Emerald sitting on her bed in, already in costume. He looked to the clock on the bedside table and it read 6:30 am. He groaned and then noticed the full-length mirror next to the window. He then realized that he was only clad in his silk green boxers. He turned a dark shade of red at this realization and blushed even more when he saw the smirk on Emerald's face.

"I see you're not ready yet?" she said trying to control her laughter.

"What was that noise?" he asked still looking around the room, willing the blush to go away.

"Your wake up call. Now go get dressed, I guess you didn't hear me when I said we're having one more run through at seven?"

"Apparently not." He ran his hand through his unruly hair and stepped out of her room and practically ran to his.

'This was going to be a long day' he thought to himself.

He swiftly changed into jeans, which he still wasn't used to, and a blue shirt with 'Chicago' written on it. He stopped to look at himself before slipping on his Converse's. For some reason he couldn't fathom why, Emerald, along with every other female prefect, had stared at Draco as he walked into the room after changing into this outfit. It had to be one of the oddest and most repulsive things he had ever worn. Emerald said it was an amazing change from the Hogwart's uniform and everything else he had in his closet and that he should wear more things like it. There were many nods of agreement at this statement. He wondered briefly if Hermione would think the same thing. That led to the next question of if Hermione knew that he was playing Ren. When questioned, Emerald had said that Hermione knew nothing of their plans.

When Draco entered the rehearsal room, he was surprised to find that most were already there. On his way there, he thought he would be one of the first to arrive. A few more filed in behind him, smiling at Draco as they passed, which he returned.

Over the past week or so, everyone was warming up to the idea that Draco wasn't really a cold heartless monster. Waves, smiles, and even friendly greetings were shared in the halls. What surprised Draco even more was how much he liked it all. He never really had friends before this and you can't count Crabbe and Goyle because they were just that dumb to believe anything he said and Pansy clearly doesn't count because she was just a pug-faced slut that hung on his every word. Now, besides Hermione, he had what he hoped he could call true friends. Someone he could talk to or even hang out with. All the pureblood and half blood drama went out the window when he started dating Hermione. It even got so that he was invited to sit with some Ravenclaws but had to decline because he had things to do with Emerald concerning the dinner.

It was 9:30 when everyone left the rehearsal room and the play was to begin at 12:30 sharp. The Great Hall would be cleared as everyone had a half hour break between lunch and the play. Draco questioned Emerald again as to whether or not Hermione would be arriving shortly. After the fifth time he asked, Emerald, exasperated, ended up yelling no. He gave her an icy glare and walked off.

The production students opted to skip lunch in the Great Hall and chose to get something from the kitchens and eat in the Heads common room.

"So, who's the most nervous?" Emerald asked calmly.

"Apparently not you," Draco said, his voice a pitch higher than usual.

"I think it's me," Hannah Abbott squeaked.

"No, I'm pretty sure it's me," Lavender Brown said quietly.

"How many of you have ever been in a play?" Emerald asked while looking around at the group of teens picking at their food all the while looking a bit on the green side.

Silence.

"Anyone ever seen one?"

"Well, my aunt took me to see Catz on Broadway once," 6th year Ravenclaw prefect Kendra Deegan said.

"Well that's something," Emerald said more to herself than anyone.

"Why aren't you eating?" Draco asked suddenly out of the blue.

"I'm not hungry," Emerald shot back defensively.

"Come to think of it, I've never seen you eat in the Great Hall or anywhere for that matter. Do you eat at all?"

Emerald glared at Draco for a moment before looking at the others. Each with an expecting look.

"Dead remember," she said, pointing at herself.

"Remember that little conversation we were having in our common room about what you are? Well, I think it's about time we finish it. What are you?"

"And yet I say it again, now is not the time."

"No, don't give me that crap again. I want to know and I want to know now," Draco said sternly.

Emerald slowly raised herself form the arm of the couch and walked to where Draco was sitting by the fire. She lowed herself till she was mere millimeters away from him. They were almost nose-to-nose.

"Listen here sonny. The next time you decide to have an attitude with me or start demanding things, think twice before you do because you will NOT live to see you graduation. You might just get a taste of something you don't like. You'll see a whole new side of me," she paused here and looked back into Draco's terror stricken eyes before continuing, "remember that little conversation we had in the bathroom?" he numbly shook his head. "You don't want me resorting to my old ways do you? Old habits die hard. Remember that." With one final glare, she stood and went back to where she had previously sat.

After taking a moment to compose himself, swallowing hard, he began to speak somewhat shakily. "Is that a threat?"

"No, it's a promise," she said with force.


	10. Preporations

The room was eerily quiet in the long dragging minutes that followed their outburst.

"You know," Ernie McMillan began trying to break the heavy silence, "it's almost twelve o'clock and we should start heading down to the Great Hall. Lunch will be over soon and we should do a final run through of the props and sets."

Everyone began to clean the common room before making their way toward the portrait.

"Draco wait!" Emerald yelled out just before he stepped out the door. He froze and heaved an annoyed sigh. "Listen, I just wanted to say sorry for my little outburst. Like I said, old habits die hard. Can we forget it ever happened? I don't want to be responsible for how bad the play sucked cause you couldn't remember your lines because you were thinking of ways to have me brutally murdered." He turned to face her when she had finished. He had a grin playing on his lips.

"'Brutally murdered?'" he repeated.

She walked over to him, threw her arm around his shoulders, which she had playfully done in the past.

"Yeah. We good?"

He shook his head yes.

"Good. Now lets go." They walked of the portrait; her are around his neck and his around her waist.

When they entered the Great Hall, they were greeted with the sound of clinking cutlery and a wave of chatter. They walked to the teachers table and walked around and to the door at the back of the hall. The other members were already there and seated around the fire and a few were pacing around the room in a nervous state.

"Well, this is it. What we've trained so long and hard for. I know you all will do great. You deserve to do great. I understand that when I first got here most of you wanted nothing to do with me. I was the new freak of the school and I hope that now you…I don't know, know me better to say that's not what I am. Hermione will be returning today to the school and her rightful post as Head Girl. But don't think you're gonna be getting rid of me that easily. I'll be around. If any of you need anything, anything at all, just call me," Emerald said, trying to warm everyone up and give the ritual pep talk. "I guess this is the part where I say go break a leg." A good portion of the class looked astounded at what she said. "It means have fun and do your best," she added hurriedly.

Draco walked over to her from the chair he was sitting in. "Thanks. For everything I mean," he said sincerely. "I guess you weren't really all that bad," he added sarcastically grinning.

"Oh really, well thank you. I'll never forget you Draco. Any of you." Emerald said looking around the room. "Come on, I'm pretty sure everyone's gone. We need to start decorating."


	11. First Glance

The tables were to be cleared by Professor Dumbledore after everyone vacated the Great Hall. They were going to be replaced by rows upon rows of single white chairs. They figured that a little inner house unity would be a nice change for the school. There was a five foot isle that separated the sides of the room. All these changes were already made when the production crew entered for the second time.

"It looks so empty," Hannah said as they all lined up where the teachers table had once stood.

Emerald walked out in front of everyone and looked at the group standing in front of her. "Well, let's change that."

She snapped her fingers and suddenly spotlights were hanging from the ceiling, pointing to where they stood. The group had become accustom to this simple but effective action and so it was no surprise when no one jumped or ohhed and ahhed. They began to bustle about here and there not really sure what to do. They had done a full rehearsal twice with the props and sets but all of this was done in their unused classroom and they were in the process of making everything. It was always put away in places they knew where to find it. Now, they had no idea where anything was. No one realized that that was why they didn't know what to do until about five minutes of Emerald watching them all with an unhidden smirk.

"What are you smirking at?" Draco asked looking up from the second row of chairs he was straitening out.

"I guess no one realized that there's nothing here to do. We left everything in the room upstairs," she said as she watched the prefects and Head Boy look around the room for the missing things.

"Oh, right. Well, how are we going to get all those things down here?" Draco asked slightly red.

"Like this." Emerald raised her right arm high above her head, palm open. She balled it into a fist, brought it down slightly and punched it up again. Suddenly everything they had build and magicked surrounding them all on the 'stage'.

"Wow. Never seen that one before," Draco said.

"Cool trick," Kendra voiced.

"Now we can get to work."

The opening scene was a dance to the Footloose theme. It was one of Emerald's personal favorites. They had everything set up in the way they were taught by Emerald who understood that everything had to be changed around in seconds. The way things were, they could easily flow from one scene to the next with just a few seconds of darkness.

There was a buzz around school about the play and the dinner for quite a while. Everyone was pretty excited about getting to see a play, seeing as thought most of them have never heard of them. Some were quite apprehensive about how good it was going to be since they had chosen a muggle theme and decided to do it the muggle way with electricity and all that nonsense. Overall, the school was quite anticipating the upcoming events. Of course the fact that the two hottest people of the school were in it kind of helped too. Draco, still being referred to as the Slytherin Sex God, was obviously male number one. The other, most of the student body never got to see. But from what they did see, if was enough to make Emerald the female number one. Emerald didn't attend classes so the only time you saw her was either in the hallway or coming out of Dumbledore's office, which was roughly five times a day. No one ever knew what she did in there so much and most were too scared to ask or too busy looking at Emerald to care whose office she had just come out of.

The group had to wait only fifteen minutes before the double doors opened and the teachers and staff entered followed by the entire student body. They had hung blood red curtains to hide the stage they had formed. They had to wait another fifteen minutes as the audience found their friends and chose a seat. The room was full of chatter as the performing group peaked out the left side of the curtain.

"It's not as if you didn't expect this many to show up. I mean, the school's only so big," Emerald said, trying to calm those who had turned extremely pale watching the students file in. Unfortunately, she was failing miserably. "Come on, lets get into places."

They had decided that all the lights and music was to be cued by magic. The lights in the back of the Great Hall under where the school was seated were dimmed as Emerald raised and then lowered her arm to the right setting. She walked on to the center of the stage with a microphone in her hand.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. I would like to welcome you all to the first Hogwart's Production. The prefects, Head Boy, and myself will be performing the famous Footloose. I wou…" before Emerald could finish, the double doors burst open and a bushy headed brunette walked in. Emerald smiled and continued. She knew Draco wasn't looking out into the audience but how she would love to see his face when he realizes that she's back. "I would like to say a few things before we continue with the show. First off, we ask that no flash photograph be used during the play. We also ask that all pagers, cell phones, and things of that nature be turned off or put to silent mode." Dumbledore chuckled slightly at her joke but pretty much of the rest of the school just didn't get it. Hermione had found a seat on the isle near the front of the room, in plain sight from the stage. "Enough of me rambling, now on with the show." She walked off to the right of the curtain and disappeared through a opening. The audience clapped as she walked away and the lights facing the stage faded out.

A second later the curtains opened and everyone was on stage. There were rope lights and Christmas lights hung all along the ceiling and the wall behind them was covered in shiny paper. Everyone stood an arm lengths away from each other. They stood facing the back wall with their heads thrown back and arms up and out from their sides. The music started up and lights flashed and zoomed all around them. Emerald and Draco stood near the front of the group. Hearing the music start up gave Draco that extra boost of confidence he needed. Knowing all his steps wasn't enough but the moment

Tonight I gotta cut

Loose, footloose

Kick off your Sunday shoes

Please, Louise

Pull me offa my knees

Jack, get back

C'mon before we crack

Lose your blues

Everybody cut footloose

He was excited. That was probably the understatement of the year right there but it wasn't in him to admit that. Ecstatic, jubilant, elated, and overjoyed would probably be the best words to describe him at that very moment. The thought that his Hermione would be out in the audience watching him was enough that nothing could wipe the smile off his face.

It was time. 'Here goes nothing,' Draco thought to himself. He began to lip-sync the words since Ren was the only one singing as everyone jumped around to face the audience.

Been working so hard

I'm punching my card

Eight hours. For what?

So tell me what I got.

It was almost instantaneous. Out of the entire Great Hall, he saw her first and only her just like she had a sign above her head that read in big flashing letters 'I'm right here!'

Hermione was sitting there struck dumb. 'That's Draco. OH MY GOD!' she screamed in head. After she got over the initial shock, her dropped jaw formed a wide smile as Draco stared down at her from stage. She had no idea what was going on but she loved him in the muggle clothes. She made a mental note to reminder herself to make sure to tell that to Draco later.

http://vids. this link to see what I thought the scene should look like. I know it's short but you get the idea. Don't mind the girl screaming or how choppy it looks. I didn't make it by the way. If you can't get through to it, go to and search the videos for Footloose. On the first page and the third one down is where I found it.)


	12. The Kiss

So folks, everyone out there have seen some version of Footloose I'm guessing so ya'll know basically what happens. Remember that this is based off the Broadway play version. I'm not going to go into all that much detail and just skip to all the important scenes. Here's a summary that way I don't just throw you in. If you follow this link it takes you to where you can hear bits of all the songs.

the main scene, Ren is at school and sings "I Can't Stand Still." Ren gets a job at the local burger joint and there Ariel and her friends sing "Holding Out for A Hero." Then just listen to the songs and you get the gist of what's happening. Skipping to the bridge scene. (ohhh, ahhhh)

This was it, the scene he had been dreading. The kissing scene. According to Emmy, which is what he had started to grow custom to calling her, it was one of the more boring but important scenes and though Draco threw a fit, she said it must be in the play. She wanted to begin calling him Drake or even Dray but he wouldn't hear of it and threatened to do _things_ if she started, not that she was honestly scared, she decided to humor him.

"This is my bridge and the town's diary," Ariel said looking at the bridges metal sheets immensely covered in numerous different handwritings. (I made that line up.)

'Oh god, it's coming up,' Draco thought to himself. It was a wonder he managed to remember all his lines through his nervousness. The music began in the background ("Almost Paradise") and steadily grew louder till they started lip-syncing. Draco wrapped his arms around Emmy's waist and pulled her back into her chest, never faltering on the "singing." 'Well, here goes nothing.'

The music faded into the distance and Emmy turned to face Draco. After taking a dramatic pause, he leaned in and their lips met for a brief moment. The lights faded after a second and the crowd erupted in applause as they began set change.

When they pulled apart, there was a coldness felt by both, something that shouldn't have been there, something that Draco didn't want to be there. Though they had only been kissing for no more than two seconds, they pulled away breathless. 'Shit,' they both though at the same time.

Out in the audience, there was a buzz about the kiss and Hermione wasn't the only one with a smirk. 'I'll have to use that one as a guilt trip for later,' she thought planning revenge. 'It was just a simple kiss, right?'


	13. After the after party

After The After Party

The after party was to say the least, crazy. It seemed that everyone in the entire school had shown up to the little room that had previously been their rehearsal space transformed into a larger ballroom type place with vaulted ceilings and tables framing the dance floor. Making sure that everyone had a marvelous time, Draco suggested and followed through with his plans of having kegs that refilled themselves filled with firewhiskey, butterbeer, and everything else under the sun. Emerald was almost positive she caught a whiff of vodka sometime throughout the night.

At nearly three in the morning, everyone was still going strong, well, not strong, more like tipsy and conscious. Hermione, being the reinstated Head Girl, felt it her duty to call it quits before any other animal or human alike was harmed (Dean and Goyle, who had no problem working together, found Mrs. Norris lurking in a dark corner, licking up all the beverages spilt by the hammered guests and froze her then hung her in the chandelier to thaw out). In twos and threes, since they needed others to lean one, the guests began to thin out, till only Emerald, Hermione, and Draco were left. Hermione, being the only one of the group not completely lost, performed _Scorgify_ on the room and the previous mess vanished instantly. She stood between Emerald an Draco and helped them hobble out of the room and up to their quarters.

Emerald immediately passed out on the couch as soon as they were in the door and Hermione helped Draco up to his room and onto his bed where she ignored his insistent pleads of her staying with him that night.

Tucked away in her own bed, Hermione wondered how she would get back at Draco for that seemingly innocent kiss. As sleep began to take over, a plan was forming.

The next day dawned late for nearly everyone in the castle. Seeing as though the teachers had decided to overlook the fact that pretty much the entire school was up into the wee hours of the morning drinking them selves sick, though Hermione could have sworn the night before she saw a slightly drunk McGonagall stumbling up the stairs, muttering to herself and carrying a half empty bottle of firewhisky, breakfast was held over an hour.

When Hermione entered the common room the nest morning, she fully expected to find Emerald passed out on the couch were she left her the night before but found an empty couch instead. 'Perfect,' she thought, 'that makes my job so much easier.' She was, of course, talking about the plan she had figured up lying in bed. She walked to the fire, lit it, and sat down on the footstool to watch and wait.

Nearly twenty minutes later, found Draco slowly traipsing down the stairs, hair a royal mess and wearing nothing but a pair of boxers, rubbing his eyes to block the harsh sun pouring in from the open windows.

It took all she had not to smile at his disheveled looks but to stick with the plan.

"Morning," he said groggily.

"Morning," she said back stiffly. He swiftly picked up on the hint that he had done something wrong so decided to apologize for anything that could have happened.

"I just want to say sorry, I don't really remember anything about last night. So if I said or did anything to offend you, I'm sorry."

Still looking into the dancing flames, she paused to make her words have the dramatic effect she was hoping for. When she turned slowly to face him, she saw that she had been successful by the worried, almost scared look on his face. "You don't remember anything?" He shook his head no. "Then I guess you don't remember making out with Emerald right in front of me, huh?"

To say Draco looked stunned was probably the understatement of the year. The stuttering soon followed as he let the words sink in. "Hermione….I was….I didn't….you've got to believe me," Draco began but was cut off when she raised her hand to silence him.

"Calm down, I was just kidding," Hermione said with a smile as Draco breathed a sigh of relief. "Let's go get some breakfast." Draco walked over and kissed her forehead before departing up the stairs again and coming down fully clothed five minutes later.


	14. Adrian who?

Since her arrival, the boys meaning Harry and Ron had seemed to forget what had happened previously with Draco and instead pretended to be the best of friends. What irked him even more is that he still had no clue what had been done to make them hate her and vice versa. Any who, their act was quite convincing because Hermione never suspected a thing as they sat down at the Gryffindor table between Harry and Ron, both of whom did not utter a word of protest for the first time since Hermione and himself had gotten together.

Out of nowhere, Emerald appeared and chose the seat between Harry and Ron and across from Hermione and Draco.

"So, how did everyone sleep?" she asked with an apprehension as if she was staling for something.

The small group chorused, "Fine" and she was about to go on until Seamus spoke up from a few seats down.

"Absolutely bloody horrible…I haven't had a hangover this bad in months. I can't even see the fork on my plate my head is spinning so badly." Everyone laughed and his head made contact with the table in an unsuccessful attempt to make his headache disappear.

"So, how's Adrian?" Emerald asked offhandedly. Draco nearly chocked on the food he was eating. He looked up to her with wide eyes.

"How do you know about him?" Everyone was looking at the exchange oddly.

"How do you think I know?"

"You're not…?.."

"I came here looking for someone. My brother to be exact." Emerald slowly looked over at Harry.

"I don't have a sister," Harry said.

"Actually you do," Emerald corrected him.

Draco, still in shock, was still talking to himself though everyone was listening. "When he said someone close to the boy-who-lived I figured it would be a cousin or something but who's closer than a sister. It was you. That's why his eyes are bright green."

Everyone was completely lost as to what they were saying.

Now Harry chimed in. "Wait, don't you think I would know if I had a sister?"

"They didn't want you to know. There's a lot you don't know, Harry. The last time I saw you was the night Mom and Dad died."

Harry cut in, "they were murdered."

Draco decided he didn't like not knowing the whole story right away so he cut in before Emerald could continue. "But He said that he that he murdered the mother. That he didn't want me associating with them. I still don't understand why I have to raise the next Dark Lord." There was a collective shudder across the room as everyone started to put two and two together.

"The plan was never for you to raise the next dark lord. Tom would never do that to you."

"Tom?" questioned Draco.

"Voldemort…he's not as bad as everyone says he is."

"He murdered my parents, well, our parents apparently!"

"No, Harry, they weren't murdered, they killed themselves."

"No, no they were murdered. By Voldemort."

By this time almost everyone was listening in to the odd exchange between the three. Though Emerald was the only one with a complete grasp on what was happening in both sides.

"I'm not who you think I am," Emerald said slowly.

"Clearly!" Draco burst out.

"Let's start with the basics, shall we. Um, my names not Emerald. It's Evangeline. Evangeline Margaret Potter. Born precisely two and a half minutes after Harry. It was a month or so after our birthday that Mom and Dad caught wind of what they thought was the greatest wizard alive who was planning to come kill us. The night he planned to strike, I was at Grandma and Grandpa's and our parents were on their way to take you to Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon's house. They thought that is they split us up that it would be harder for him to find us and besides, they would have never guessed that he would have tread into muggle territory just to kill some little kids."

"But, Hagrid picked me up at my house, why was I not at Petunias'?" Harry asked. All attention was focused on Harry and 'Evangeline'.

"They were on their way when you started wailing. They had forgotten to get your favorite blanket or something. I don't even remember. While up in our room, he came. Took out the front of the house. Came upstairs and found Mom and Dad in their room huddling in a corner. You were in your crib, safe. And silent. He watched them for a few moments just holding each other, how much love they had for each other. And then you hiccupped. They thought it was over, he had heard you and there was nothing they could do but fight. He didn't even have his wand raised when they both shot the killing curse. I really hate to say this, but the only reason Mom and Dad are dead right now and Voldemort isn't, is because he was standing in front of a mirror when he ducked the curse. They killed themselves. Just not directly."

Harry looked horror stricken throughout Evangeline's explanation. Everything he had known for sixteen years had just gone down the tube. He didn't know what to do next so Draco jumped in before he could ask all the questions that were bottled up inside him.

"Okay, so Potter's got his life in check now, how about we deal with the fact that mine just got a whole hell of a lot more complicated."


	15. Secrets Revealed

"Okay, so Potter's got his life in check now, how about we deal with the fact that mine just got a whole hell of a lot more complicated."

"If I wasn't supposed to be raising the next Dark Lord, what was the purpose of the child then?"

"It was supposed to do what a child does best: bring out the good in everyone. You were supposed to have an epiphany or something and suddenly realize that evil wasn't the way to go. He figured that if he could turn you good that the rest would just follow."

"Wow, so that means You-Know-Who isn't really evil..." Draco said more to himself than anyone.

"Nope, he had maybe one or two moments of insanity where he began recruiting people but he could never follow through with any of his plans major plans. That's why he had Death Eaters. Tom never actually killed anyone. He could never bring himself to do it. If truth be told, he's been waiting for Harry to come kill him for the past sixteen years."

"Why not just kill himself?" Harry asked.

"He may not have be evil but he is still a human, more specifically a man, well, somewhat. He wants to be remembered going down with a fight, at least remembered. Doesn't everyone?"

Hermione, whose patient was swiftly dwindling away, had heard enough talk of Voldemort and Harry.

"So, who's Adrian and why do you keep saying you have to raise him?" she shot at Draco.

"Adrian…" he began.

"Is our son," Evangeline finished for him. Draco paid no attention what so ever to Hermione or anyone for that matter other than the woman sitting across from him.

"Why did you leave?" he asked quietly.

"Leave? Leave where?"

"The hospital, after he was born."

"I never left. You did. With our son."

"Only because you were gone. I came back to find your bed empty and Adrian lying asleep in the crib. I went out to ask a healer where you went but no one was there so I took the baby and ran."

Evangeline looked at Draco before replying and could see confusion mixing with guilt taking over his face. "I was two doors down. The power was cut from my first room. All the healers were helping me get situated when you went look for them. One came in seconds later to tell me my son was gone," she said softly, as if she was trying to keep the conversation between her and Draco yet it was with false hope as not only was the Slytherin table listening but the entire Great Hall had their ears strained to catch a few words.

"But my dad said not to worry about you and that you were already dead," he asked lightly looking at the supposed dead girl in front of him.

"Your father," she said with a disgusted chuckle, "never liked me. One night while, Tom and I were talking, the same night that he decided that he couldn't keep up the charade, good 'ol Lucius was listening at the door. He didn't like the idea of making decisions on his own. He wanted someone to tell him what to do, who to kill. Even if that someone was his grandson."

"I don't know what to say," Draco began, he had just left her there. All this time he had blamed her, been furious with her when it was really all his fault. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"It's okay but we have to get help. Now that you know Voldemort's not evil there's no telling what your father may do to Adrian just to make sure the evil persists. We have to get him back as soon as possible."

Wait, there's one more thing. Why is it you don't look like her and you sure as hell don't look like Potter here," he said pointing his thumb down to Harry.

"Oh, right. I almost forgot." Evangeline stood and stepped to the center of the aisle and in one graceful turn her curly burnet hair turned a stunning midnight black, completely straight that reached the middle of her back. Her greed dress and pointed shoes were replaced by a simple pair of jeans and a deep green top that made her emerald eyes pop. If truth were told, she looked exactly like a female version of Harry.

"Oh my god," Draco, Harry, and Hermione said in unison. Ron had simply passed out during the process.

"So, I say we go to Dumbledore and have him come up with a way to distract Lucius while we get Adrian."

After overcoming his initial shock, Draco pushed away from the table and stood across from Evangeline.

Both were marching to the front of the silent hall when they heard Hermione and Harry call them back.

"We'll do it," Hermione said as she was helping Ron to his feet.

"Yeah, I mean Lucius can't be that bad, can he?" Harry said.

"You're in for a quiet a rude awaking Potter," Draco said as he and Evangeline turned to face the three Gryffindors. Harry shrugged his shoulders and proceeded to help Hermione lift Ron from the floor.

Changing direction, Draco and Evangeline ran to the Great Hall doors with the Golden Trio following closely behind. They were all in such a hurry that they did not even know notice Dumbledore standing calling out to them. Nor did they see his look of utmost worry.

The five barged through the entrance doors and ran down to the front gates in the cool night air.

"Grab my arm," Draco said. All their eyes were shut tightly. When next they were open, the darkness enveloped them and resting on a hill up ahead stood Malfoy Manor.

They dashed to the bushes the outlined the mansion and crouched down so that any looking out the windows would not spot the five on the grounds. The building towered above them like a colossal warning sign of looming danger.

Ron, still being slightly disoriented, had his jaw dropped and spoke the words all were thinking.

"Wow…"

Then they heard it; a rustle, someone gasp, and then a streak of blond jutted out in the bushes next to them.


	16. The Warning

Then they heard it; a rustle, someone gasp, and then a streak of blond jutted out in the bushes next to them.

They stood silent waiting for the inevitable to come. A few seconds passed with nothing and no one moving.

With a great rustle of the brushes, a house elf popped his head out. Atop his squashed head was a little tuft of blond hair with a few twigs and leaves jutting out at all angles.

Draco was the first to sigh in relief. "Vinny, you scared us half to death? What are you doing out here on the grounds?"

Vinny is sorry Master. But Vinny had to warn you," the small creature squeaked.

Harry threw his head back. "Oh god, here we go again. There has to be something seriously wrong with your house elves, Malfoy. They all feel the need to 'warn against impending danger.' We've got another Dobby in our midst,' Harry sarcastically said then proceeded to snort for his own amusement.

Hermione and Ron chuckled softly for they were the only others who knew of Dobby's warnings. Evangeline and Draco looked between the Golden Trio and then to each other. When no one looked as if they were going to elaborate, Draco turned back to the terrified elf.

"What's wrong?"

"Master—he…he…" the elf shuddered and threw himself on the ground with a cry. "Vinny can't say! Vinny will be punished."

Suddenly the elf jumped to his feet, face still red with tears, " If young Master were to guess, Vinny wouldn't really be telling."

"Adrian," Draco yelled out immediately. The elf bowed his head in acknowledgement.

"He's okay, right?" Evangeline asked worriedly.

The elf looked up to meet her eyes and nothing but sadness poured out.

"Young Master must stop him. Adrian is a good boy, bright boy, not evil," he suddenly clamped his hands over his mouth. "I is said too much," and proceeded to throw himself against the building.

Evangeline grabbed him by the back of his filthy he was wearing and lifted him off the ground to face her. "Tell me what he's done!" she growled at the shaking creature.

"Eva, let him go. He can't tell us anything, my father made sure of that."

"Draco, my son—"

"He's my son too," he said quietly but his full meaning was reached.

Evangeline dropped Vinny and turned to face the rest of the group.

"Now what do you propose?"

Draco was the first to speak. "Since Lucius doesn't know that we know the truth—"

"You should never underestimate your dear, dear father," someone said with a long drawl. "Remember my boy, you got your cunning, sneaky sense from someone."


	17. The Real Malfoy

"You should never underestimate your dear, dear father," someone said with a long drawl. "Remember my boy, you got your cunning, sneaky sense from someone."

Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Evangeline whipped around to face the stranger though all were well aware of who they were about to find standing before them. Draco stood still a moment longer, reluctant to see his father, knowing that their plans had been foiled when a thought struck him.

The legendary Malfoy smirk was what greeted Lucius when his son turned to him.

Because of him and his stupidity, his son was in danger and now the rest of what he considered, the only 'friends' he had ever had were in the same boat. No one else would suffer because of him. So, the only light at the end of the tunnel he found was to play the messenger and exactly what his father wanted.

"Hello Father," sneered Draco, smirk still in place.

"Sporting with a Mudblood, the Boy-Who-Lived, and a weasel. Oh, and look who's joined you, the filth that spawned my grandson. I must thank you for that."

Draco clasped his hands together behind him and tilted his head back in the knowing powerful way. Slowly, as if drawn out to heighten the dramatics, Draco walked over to stand next to his father.

"I thought, as many have before me, that if the great Harry Potter and his faithful sidekicks were finally defeated, even if the Dark Lord has chosen other paths to follow, the peoples hope will die with their supposed savior. A new ruling may begin and it will start with our family. The Malfoy name will rise in honor and be awed. A power like no other will be born and filth erased from the world as he had intended it. It is up to us now, Father," Draco said with such a convincing tone, it was hard for the four watching to decide whether or not it was a facade. When Draco glanced at Evangeline and out of the corner of his eye winked, she knew what had to be done.

"I can't believe you!" she suddenly screamed out and then dramatically, switched to a whisper. "I trusted you. Our son is at stake, Draco. Please don't do this."

Ron and Harry looked between Draco and Evangeline and noticed their heated gazes were held with anger and despise but it seemed untrue and unmeaning. Hermione, however, looked scandalized, completely believing the fight taking place in front of her.

"I see you have made your decision, Draco. And the right one at that," Lucius said, a malice shined in his dark gray eyes, very different from his son standing next to him, whose eyes were a bright shade of silver with flecks of blue around the iris. "Bring them inside. We shall deal with them later but for now, we have more pressing matters to discuss."

It was then that he made the fatal mistake. Lucius turned away from the group of teenagers and headed in the direction of the manor front doors. Draco pulled out his wand and aimed it at the four in front of him and then turned abruptly.

"Actually Father, I think I've had a change of heart," he called at his fathers retreating back. He stopped and turned to face them, confusion and hatred etched in his face but before he could retort, Draco and Evangeline had shot Stunning curses and the elder blond man fell to the ground with a loud _thump, _mouth open, ready to snap back.

Draco stuffed his wand back into his robes and Evangeline lowered her arm for no wand was used.

"Ready?" Draco asked the group. His eyes lingered on Hermione's shocked face. "What?"

She marched the five feet separating them and punched him roughly in the shoulder. His hand shot to the spot her fist had made contact.

"What?" he asked taking a small step back fearing she might make a repeat performance.

"You…you…" she struggled to form a sentence as rage flashed through her. "You twit!"

"You didn't know I was kidding?!"

Unable to speak, anger and now humiliation flared in her face, she shook her head in the negative.

Then Draco did something that even made Hermione forget her anger and instead fear for his sanity. He giggled and then doubled over in laughter. The others following shortly behind and finally, Hermione joined in as well.


	18. Too Easy

The moment passes and they begin their trip to the front doors of the Malfoy Manor, their fear lying behind them in a heap of

The moment passes and they begin their trip to the front doors of the Malfoy Manor, their fear lying behind them in a heap of rumpled cloak. No longer constantly needing to look over his shoulders for his father, Draco almost casually entered his childhood house, which had once been his favorite place in the world. Now he dreaded returning to it at all.

A house elf walked out of a door in front of them.

"Fanny," Draco called out.

The elf froze and turned to face one of her masters.

"Yes, sir?"

"Where is Adrian?"

"Sir, Adrian is in your room sir."

Without further word to the small, frightened creature, Draco began to jump up the stairs toward what the others guessed was his bedroom. He stood rooted to the floor directly in front of a closed door. His eyes wide and mouth hanging slightly open. When the others finally caught up with him, he was deathly silent and unmoving. A long moment passed till he seemed to realize the others were there.

Draco's head shot to Evangeline and he jumped over to grab her arm and pull her back to the spot he had just occupied. Her face matched his. Eyes wide and mouth hanging agape though she jumped out of her stupor quicker.

Her hands grasped the handle roughly and tried twisting it side to side. The door didn't open. She started to jump up and down, still working furiously with the knob.

"Open you stupid thing!" Eva shouted at the unresponsive door.

"Eva, chill. Watch," Draco said calmly as he pried her fingers from the metal. He raised his hand to the cool knob and with a small twist, the door slowly opened. "Only the Malfoy male may open the door. My father's safety precautions."

She waited for no more and bounded into the room, Draco close behind. In the middle of the room stood a bassinet. Inside laid Adrian, Draco and Evangeline's son, Harry's niece, and maybe Hermione's worst nightmare.

"That was too easy, Draco," Evangeline whispered.

"I know. I'm waiting for it."


	19. Gracious Return

"That was too easy, Draco," Evangeline whispered.

"I know. I'm waiting for it."

"What exactly are we waiting for?" Ron whispered in the silent room after nearly 27 seconds had passed. Hermione was counting.

"A wild banshee to drop from the ceiling wielding a magical saber. That, Ron, is what we are waiting for." The four others turned to Evangeline in bewilderment. "What? Stupid questions get stupid answers."

"We got what we came for so let's high tail it outta here."

The group did one more take around the room as Draco scooped Adrian out of the bassinet. All seemed normal.

Quietly, the traipsed down the stairs and out the front door where they found Mr. Malfoy still in a pile just outside the entrance. The carefully walked around him till Draco stopped in the middle of the field they had previously apparated into.

"Ready? I think we should do groups, me and Evangeline and then you three."

Eva gripped Draco's arm tightly and in an instant, they were gone. The Golden Trio stood in a triangle and looked up at the others faces, each a good two foot away from the one next. Harry was the first to step to the center.

"Ready?" Hermione followed his lead and then Ron followed hers. Like the others, within a blink of an eye, they had disappeared.

They walk back to the castle was a very silent one. Draco and Eva's mind was filled with the joy of finally having their son back yet both knew that the worst was yet to come. Harry was still stunned to find out that he had a sister. He was mildly concerned as he remembered Dumbledore's speech at her arrival. He seemed genuinely scared, Harry would have to remember to ask both. Hermione was going over what had exactly gone so terribly wrong this past year. It seemed like as soon as things started going great everything had to fall apart around her. Ron, well, Ron was just stunned at everything and slightly scared to speak.

Like a superstar entering a room, the five, well, six were greeted with the majority of Hogwarts standing in the entrance hall waiting for their arrival.

"Um, hello?"

1


End file.
